The Gorilla Club
The Gorilla Club is an episode of Victorious. It aired on February 4, 2012. It is the 2nd episode in Season 3, making it the 36th episode overall. It was about Tori trying to take risks so that she could be more fearsome and get accepted in a play. Plot Tori is working to try out for a film role, however due to her "good girl" nature, others laugh at her acting, saying that it is hard to believe that she could portray the aggressive, trouble-making character. Sikowitz tells her that she needs to take risks as an actor in order to not play the scene too safely. As a result from her friends , Tori tries to test herself at an underground club called the Gorilla Club with rigorous and daunting physical challenges, like dodging 40-pound swinging metal balls, fighting a guy in a gorilla costume, and a bunny that you can ride. Her friends accompany her to keep her safe and offer their support; it is obvious, however, that none of them believe that she can truly be a "risk-taker" as she claims. Tori fails at The Balls of Pain at first, with Cat easily winning. The next day, she does a great job in it. She also progressively improves in her acting role as a result. Jade still mocks Tori that she still not a risk-taker because she haven't done the 'Big Gorilla Challenge'. Later, Tori attacks and beats the big gorilla, with Jade being too upset about it. But when the gorilla strikes back, both of Tori's arms are broken, much to Jade’s amusement. She attends her film audition where she impresses the producers, but unfortunately due to her injuries, they could not grant her the role. Subplot After losing a bet to Jade in a card game, André and Robbie are forced to dance like M.C. Hammer on command. She purposely bothers them during inappropriate times, such as class time or when André is trying to ask a girl out. At the end of the episode, the boys' dancing inspires Tori to beat the gorilla and win the challenge. Subplot 2 Trina buys a pair of 10-inch Fazzini platform heels and has trouble walking in them. She later decides to go jogging in them, causing her to get severely injured. Quotes Tori: YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT MAKES ME SICK?!? Cat: Is it eating tuna fish on a Ferris wheel? ...Cause I did that once and I threw up on a bird. Manager: (hands Tori, Beck, André, and Cat clipboards) Here. Sign 'em! Tori: Why do we have to sign these? Beck: It just says that if you try any of the challenges here, you won't sue the place if you get...dead. Tori: But I wanna take a risk! Beck: Just being here is a risk. Tori: But... Beck: Trust me, the games here are not for nice, sweet girls. Cat:'' (on the bunny, excited and laughing happily)'' I'm riding a giant bunny! Manager: (talking about Cat) She's not supposed to be laughing on the bunny! André: Well what do you want me to do? Beck: Who's a rock star? Tori: Me! (High-five each other) Tori: Tori Vega beat the big bad- Gorilla: (attacks Tori) Jade: (imitating Beck) Oh, I'm Beck, I know about acting, I say words. Trina: Why don't you call my butt! Jade: Turn off your speaker phone. Trina: Why don't you turn off your butt? André: What's with her and butts? Robbie: Canasta! Beck: ...We're not playing canasta. Robbie: Oh, well then I lost bad! Trina: I don't see the (gets hit with her package) Tori: Your package is here. Jade: Don't tell me, tell the gorilla. Tori: Why don't you tell my butt? Trina: That's my thing!!! Andre: (to Alesha) Listen, a few of my friends might be going to the gorilla club later, and I was thinking maybe you and me- Jade: (walks up to them smugly) Hammer time! André: '''Not now, I'm trying to- '''Jade: STOP! Hammer time. (She plays MC-Hammer-style music on her pearphone. He starts dancing and Alesha runs off, weirded out of their dancing) André: Hey, wait, Alesha! Don't run away from a man while he hammer dancing! Alesh- aw! Jade: Hey! Move. Robbie: Why should we move? Andre: We were here first. Jade: Okay. HAMMER TIME (to DJ)! DJ: 'Yeah! ''(plays the song. Reluctantly, the boys begin to dance in the middle of the floor. Jade watches them happily for a moment before taking their spot) '''André: '''Can we stop hammer dancin' now? '''Robbie: Please! Jade: '''No! '''Tori: *fake-gasps and points in a direction* Beck: *looks in that direction* Tori: back into the gorilla cage Trivia * Starting from this episode, Tori started wearing make-up. *This episode was first confirmed through a DanWarp video.Victorious: On Set Activity *Later, the air date and name was confirmed by a TV Guide Listing. *This episode is very ironic because Tori went to the Gorilla Club so she can get the film role. However, due to events at the club, she didn't get it. *This is the second time a severe injury occurs. The first was to Beck's dad in Jade Dumps Beck. *This is the first time that a main character is in two casts. *They are seen playing an altered version of poker again, just as in Wok Star. * This episode is most likely the last Season 3 episode that was filmed in 2011. *As of this episode, when Ariana Grande is shown in the opening credits, instead of the shots of Ariana in A Christmas Tori and Blooptorious on the set of Freak the Freak Out, it shows Cat riding the giant bunny and her in a vehicle (from Driving Tori Crazy). *This is the first time Jade imitates Beck's voice. **This is the second time Jade mimics a main character. First being Tori in Wok Star and most of Season 2. *Although this comes before The Worst Couple, Jade and Beck already broke up, since it was filmed after, and Jade and Beck don't seem to get along in this episode. *Tori mentioned that there was a long line in the girl's bathroom, so she went to the boy's bathroom. This is a reference to what Moze did in an episode of w:c:Nickelodeon:Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide:Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide (another Nickelodeon show). *When Tori is practicing her lines with Sikowitz after they go to the Gorilla Club, there's a quote from Lady Gaga on the white board. It says "I live half way between reality and theater at all times. And I was Born This Way." *It could be considered Jade's fault that Tori didn't get the part in the movie since she pressured Tori into going back to the Gorilla Club and face the gorilla. *Cat has a new stuffed giraffe. (The first one appeared in a Slap video with André and in Prom Wrecker). This one is purple and smaller than Mr. Longneck. *'Hammer time!" is a reference to the song "U Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer and to Pittsburgh Pirates pitcher Joel Hanrahan whose nickname is the Hammer. **However, the song Jade plays when making André and Robbie do the hammer dance is not "U Can't Touch This" in tune or lyrics. *Tori successfully completed only two out of the three challenges: The Balls of Pain and The Gorilla (although in the end the Gorilla still knocked her down). Cat also completed two out of the three: The Bunny and The Balls of Pain. *'Ending Tagline:' None. **This is the only episode that had no ending tagline. *This is the second time Tori auditions for a film role, the first being in Beck Falls for Tori. *This is the second time that Tori had to take risks. First being Beck Falls for Tori. *This episode could be the writers' reaction to some of the fanbase's claims that Tori is a "goody-goody" or a "Mary Sue." *The movie role Tori auditioned for may be a reference to Girl Interrupted. *Canada is once again referenced. *Alexandra Shipp starred as "Alesha". She would later end up potraying a main character in another Nickelodeon produced TV Show, "House of Anubis". Goofs *During the card game at Tori's house, everyone is sitting on the same side of the table, which was obviously done for camera purposes. In reality, the sitting position would be awkward since one side of the table was crowded and yet, on the other, there was a big gap. *When everyone is playing the card game, Cat's candies are heart-shaped. She puts a few in the middle and makes the heart incomplete. A few seconds later, when you see the heart again, the heart's complete again. The last time you see the heart about 3 or 4 candies are missing again. *The contracts they signed would have been invalid considering that they are minors; however, they could've used fake IDs to get in. *In the beginning, after Tori threw Cat's purple giraffe, pulled down Sikowitz's pants, and left the classroom, Cat ran outside to get her purple giraffe from the bushes outside. However, in the next shot when André walks in, Cat isn't seen anymore. It is possible that she fell in the bushes as you hear screaming and the bushes are still moving. *In the Gorilla Club when Tori was hit by the Balls Of Pain, She fell to her right. But when she was hit, the Balls of Pain swung to her left and fell to her right. *In the Gorilla Club when Cat went up for the Balls Of Pain, her head just hit the Balls of Pain but didn't fell. If she was hit in the head she would've been hospitalized in a serious condition. *When Cat plays the Balls of Pain, she runs across and only grabs 2 rings, then she runs back and wins even though she didn't grab all 3 of the rings. *If everyone said Tori couldn't handle the Gorilla Club, then Cat shouldn't have been able to handle it either. *In the scene where they were playing a card game, Jade had a bunch of blue candies in a corner. In one scene they go missing, but they came back in the next. *It is highly unlikely that a club would be permitted to let humans be in the same area as a live gorilla. *When Jade made the bet with Andre and Robbie, she said they had to do the hammer dance at school, but she makes both of them dance in the gorilla club, which is unfair to them. Although because Jade can be very pushy and bossy, she obviously would have done this on purpose in order to humiliate them. **Jade never said that they only had to dance in school. She just said= anytime she sees them and says "hammer time", they have to do the dance. *Sikowitz was criticizing and approving whether or not Tori was good for the movie role. However, in the episode The Bird Scene, he was teaching Tori that she shouldn't care about other's approval when making her own decisions. *Tori technically cheated when she won at the Balls of Pain because she ducked underneath the balls. Obviously, that should be against the rules because then it would be too easy to win. Running Gags * André and Robbie doing the Hammer dance. * Trina saying sentences involving “butt”. * Cat completing the dangerous challenges easily at the Gorilla Club while laughing/giggling. * Characters referencing Robbie’s lob-sided toosh. Gallery Promo References 03 303 303